itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
GAO Reports - 2017
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2017 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December November October September August July June May * Informaation Security: FDIC Needs to Improve Controls over Financial Systems and Information (GAO-17-436) (May 31, 2017). * Social Security Numbers: OMB and Federal Efforts to Reduce Collection, Use, and Display (GAO-17-655T) (May 23, 2017). * Homeland Security: Progress Made to Implement IT Reform, but Additional Chief Information Officer Involvement Needed (GAO-17-284) (May 18, 2017). * Management Report: Areas for Improvement in the Federal Reserve Banks' Information Systems Controls (GAO-17-537R) (May 18, 2017). * Data Center Optimization: Agencies Need to Complete Plans to Address Inconsistencies in Reported Savings (GAO-17-388) (May 18, 2017). * Technology Assessment: Internet of Things: Status and Implications of an Increasingly Connected World (GAO-17-75) (May 15, 2017). * 2020 Census: Sustained Attention to Innovations, IT Systems, and Cost Estimation Is Needed (GAO-17-584T) (May 3, 2017). April * DATA ACT: As Reporting Deadline Nears, Challenges Remain That Will Affect Data Quality (GAO-17-496) (Apr. 28, 2017). * DATA ACT: Office of Inspector General Reports Help Identify Agencies' Implementation Challenges (GAO-17-460) (Apr. 26, 2017). * Financial Technology: Information on Subsectors and Regulatory Oversight (GAO-17-361) (Apr. 19, 2017). * Health Care: Telehealth and Remote Patient Monitoring Use in Medicare and Selected Federal Programs (GAO-17-365) (Apr. 14, 2017). * Rural Broadband Deployment: Improved Consistency with Leading Practices Could Enhance Management of Loan and Grant Programs (GAO-17-301) (Apr. 13, 2017). * Information Technology: Opportunities for Improving Acquisitions and Operations (GAO-17-251SP) (Apr. 11, 2017). * Advanced Manufacturing: Commerce Could Strengthen Collaboration with Other Agencies on Innovation Institutes (GAO-17-320) (Apr. 6, 2017). March * Highlights of a Forum: Data Analytics to Address Fraud and Improper Payments (GAO-17-339SP) (Mar. 31, 2017). * DOD Major Automated Information Systems: Improvements Can Be Made in Applying Leading Practices for Managing Risk and Testing (GAO-17-322) (Mar. 30, 2017). * Identity Theft Services: Services Offer Some Benefits but Are Limited in Preventing Fraud (GAO-17-254) (Mar. 30, 2017). * Information Security: DHS Needs to Continue to Advance Initiatives to Protect Federal Systems (GAO-17-518T) (Mar. 28, 2017). * Information Technology: Implementation of IT Reform Law and Related Initiatives Can Help Improve Acquisitions (GAO-17-494T) (Mar. 28, 2017). * Face Recognition Technology: DOJ and FBI Need to Take Additional Actions to Ensure Privacy and Accuracy (GAO-17-489T) (Mar. 22, 2017). * Health Information Technology: HHS Should Assess the Effectiveness of Its Efforts to Enhance Patient Access to and Use of Electronic Health Information (GAO-17-305) (Mar. 15, 2017). February * Federal Telework: Additional Controls Could Strengthen Telework Program Compliance and Data Reporting (GAO-17-247) (Feb. 17, 2017). * Border Security: Additional Actions Needed to Strengthen Collection of Unmanned Aerial Systems and Aerostats Data (GAO-17-152) (Feb. 16, 2017). * Cybersecurity: Actions Needed to Strengthen U.S. Capabilities (GAO-17-440T) (Feb. 14, 2017). * Information Technology: HUD Needs to Address Significant Weaknesses in Its Cost Estimating Practices (GAO-17-281) (Feb. 7, 2017). * Veterans Affairs Information Technology: Management Attention Needed to Improve Critical System Modernizations, Consolidate Data Centers, and Retire Legacy Systems (GAO-17-408T) (Feb. 7, 2017). * Cybersecurity: DHS's National Integration Center Generally Performs Required Functions but Needs to Evaluate Its Activities More Completely (GAO-17-163) (Feb. 1, 2017). January * Unmanned Aerial Systems: Air Force and Army Should Improve Strategic Human Capital Planning for Pilot Workforces (GAO-17-53) (Jan. 31, 2017). * 2020 Census: Additional Actions Could Strengthen Field Data Collection Efforts (GAO-17-191A) (Jan. 26, 2017). * Electricity: Federal Efforts to Enhance Grid Resilience (GAO-17-153) (Jan 25, 2017). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 Category:Publication Category:2017